Golden Curls, Salty Tears
by LadyNobleSong
Summary: "Now I love a bad girl, me. But trust you? Seriously?" One-shot of what could have happened after this line. Rated M for suggestiveness. River/Eleven


Golden Curls, Salty Tears

"_Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?" - The Impossible Astronaut, 6.01_

A veil of pain passed over her face, and the Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat. Her eyes were glistening; she was about to cry. River looked up at the ceiling, batting her eyelashes to keep tears from rolling down her face. The Doctor reached out his hand, and wiped a tear softly with his thumb. "Each time I see you, Doctor, you know me less. I try to hide how much it hurts, but it does. Believe me, it does. You used to trust no one, but _me_. What did I do, Doctor? Where did it all go wrong?" Her voice broke, and the emotions she had kept hidden in her chest for so long, suddenly burst to the surface. She sobbed. She took a shivering step towards the Doctor, then collapsed onto him. She nuzzled against his neck, her soft, golden curls stroking his face, as she clung to his jacket. He could feel the uninterrupted flow of tears drench his neck and collar, as she kept on sobbing. The pain. It must have been unbearable for her. How could he have been so insensitive? How could he have ignored her feelings, what it was like for her? Even though he could not accept it yet, River had stolen his hearts from her very first "Hello, Sweetie." He was in love with her, with everything she was, with every piece of her; he could not bear the sight of her distress. A wave of emotions suddenly overcame him, and took control of his whole body. His brain had gone mad with the intensity of his feelings. He could not understand what was happening, there was nothing left for him to control. He reached out a hand to her golden curls, feeling its softness against his fingers. Gently, he pulled off her embrace a little, just enough to allow their eyes to meet. They were puffy and red, yet she had never seemed so beautiful. His hearts skipped several beats again. She was magnificent. Then he saw her lips. Red, glistening, slightly open, inviting. Daring him to show her how much he cared, how much he loved. He felt waves of heat and electricity run through his whole body; he felt dizzy. He closed his eyes, and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She gasped. He cupped her face with his free hand, stroking her cheek, wiping the tears off, fingers pressing as if he was afraid to lose his grip on her, afraid to lose her. Her lips instantly responded to his touch, moving slowly, gently. Their mouths were dancing a perfectly orchestrated ballet. Licking, sucking, biting, teasing. She tasted wonderful. She drew him closer to her, her arms clasped around his waist; pressing him against her body, wanting to feel his skin against hers. He bit her lower lip, forcing her to moan. It was the sweetest and most arousing sound the Doctor had ever heard. Craving for more contact, she deepened the kiss. Their wet tongues battled for dominance, causing River's head to spin, sending shudders down her spine. She clung to the Doctor not to fall. He held her so tightly that their bodies seemed to melt in one. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, so close that he could feel her heartbeats. The urgency of their embrace, the burning of her skin, the desire rising within his body caused the Doctor to groan smoothly. He pressed River against the wall, trapping her. She moaned delightfully, sucking on his lower lip. She broke the kiss, the need for oxygen overcoming both of them. Their eyes met. River's look was inviting, daring, tempting. Her breath was ragged and her hair messed up; she panted heavily, her breasts rubbing on his chest. The beam of sunlight gave her skin a golden glow. For an instant, the Doctor stayed still and looked at her. She was magnificent. She chuckled sexily, batting her eyelashes at him, daring him to touch her more. In a low voice, she purred. "Oh, sweetie. You _so_ want me." She winked at him, tempting. The Doctor gave in. He pushed River firmly against the wall, nibbling with her earlobe, gently biting it. She gasped and closed her eyes, pressing her head against the wall with an ecstatic look on her face. He then trailed his mouth along her neck, softly licking it. River moaned, and brought her hands to his hair, stroking, touching, mad with desire and urgency. Releasing her face, he brought his hands to her waist, pressing, squeezing. With the tip of his fingers gently stroking her skin through the silk of her dress, he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist.


End file.
